Different
by budaksunshine98
Summary: Erika, seorang gadis tomboy yang tidak dapat melepasi Princess Test dan seterusnya tidak naik takhta. Dia mempunyai 2 orang kakak yang berbeza dengan perangainya di mana mereka berdua akan dijodohkan dengan 2 orang puteri terkacak di negara itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Different**

**Main Characters: Emma Watson (HP), Ginny (HP), skandar kneyes(narnia)**

**Genre: Friendship, Family, Life, Princess**

**Status: On Going**

**Author: Ain Izudin**

**Language: Bahasa Melayu**

Synopsis

Erika ialah anak bongsu Pemaisuri Katrina dan Raja Arthur. Mempunyai 2 orang kakak yang bernama Amisha dan Alyssa. Sifatnya yang brutal memang sangat berbeza dengan kakak-kakaknya yang bersifat seorang puteri sejati. Dia tidak melepasi Princess Test untuk menjadi puteri sehingga dihalau oleh ibu bapanya kerana telah memalukan maruah mereka sebagai orang yang sedang menjaga keamanan Kingdom Baseera.

Erika mempunyai ramai sahabat baik di kampung yang terletak di negara Baseera di mana ramai orang miskin dan tidak berkemampuan tinggal di sana. Dia memang baik dengan Puan Gwen dan dua orang anak Puan Gwen, Asyraf dan Kamila.

Erika telah dipertemukan dengan Putera Dominic dan Julian yang merupakan anak kepada Raja Felton yang menyebabkan kedua orang putera Raja Felton itu terperangkan dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat mereka jelaskan. Erika juga telah menemui seribu satu misteri apabila Kingdom Baseera diserang oleh sesuatu benda yang separuh manusia yang menggelarkan dirinya Patrodon. Dan akhirnya dia telah menemui sesuatu yang tiada siapa dapat gambarkan! Apakah sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Preface 

Aku dah lama buat cerita ni time kecik-kecik dulu. So, aku tak berapa nak ingat 100% macam dulu so aku banyak tukar plot. Cerita ni berunsurkan fantasi - alam maya bahagian kingdom-kingdom, raja-raja. lol, aku tak pasti kenapa aku nak buat cerita genre tu.. tapi hmm, sapa kisah kan. Yang penting, aku memang nak ubah plot cerita princess yang pandai menyanyi, yang terlalu baik hati, yang suka pakai cantik-cantik. InsyaAllah, princess story yang aku tulis ni lain daripada yang lain. Aku ada banyak masukkan juga pasal, cara-cara nak jadi puteri (lol), persahabatan yang kukuh, ikatan keluarga, keturunan yang sebenar dan macam-macam lagi. anyway.. cerita ni ada banyak unsur khianat, penipuan, curang and banyak tersirat macam musuh dalam selimut. Tapi.. aku harap readers di luar sana dapat ambil iktibar dari cerita ni, InsyaAllah :D

Forewords 

**Erika:**

"Kenapa semua manusia menggelarkan dirinya manusia sedangkan mereka bertopengkan binatang?"

**Amisha:**

"No matter what happen, I'll find the TRUTH"

**Alyssa:**

"He's mine. mine repeat MINE, if I've said more than 3 times, it means that..I really MEANT it,"

**King Arthur:**

"The truth will always hide by the liars,"

**Queen Katrina:**

"Tangan itu meyimpan seribu satu kisah,"

**Dominick:**

"Mengapa hati aku bergetar setiap kali bertemu dia? Kenapa perlu orang seganas dia?"

**Julian:**

"There's something behind than pain,"

**Patrodon:**

"I will get my revenge until my last breathe,"

**Asyraf:**

"Walau apapun dugaan yang harus aku hadapi, aku akan tetap selamatkan mereka semua walau nyawa harus dipertaruhkan!"

**Kamila:**

"Setiap tidak peluh aku selama ni akan ku pastikan .. impian aku tercapai,"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Watson as Erika

Anak bongsu . Tidak pandai menyanyi dan tidak pandai melakukan apa-apa mengenai seorang puteri. Pandai berlawan dan ada kebolehan untuk bercakap dengan haiwan. Tidak kisah dengan status seseorang dan berkawan dengan semua orang. Dibenci oleh kakaknya Amisha.

Uther as King Arthur

Raja yang sedang memerintah Kingdom Baseera. Seorang yang tegas, amanah dan sentiasa memberikan hak kepada orang yang berhak. Ayah kepada Amisha, Alyssa dan Erika.

Katie Mcgrath as Queen Katrina

Ibu kepada Amisha, Erika dan Alyssa. Penyayang dan sangat mengambil berat tentang status anak-anaknya. Tidak menyukai Erika yang suka berkawan dengan orang yang tidak sama status dengannya.

Ginny as Princess Amisha

Mengada-ngada dan suka mementingkan harta dan status seseorang. Tidak suka akan Erika.

Amy Adam as Alyssa

Kakak sulung . Baik hati dan sopan santun .

Skandar Keynes as Prince Dominick 

Adik kepada Julian. Playboy. Tak sehebat abangnya dan cemburukan kelebihan abangnya. Cool.

Kandell schmidt as Prince Julian 

gantle, tegas, baik, abang kepada Dominick . Anak kepada King Felton.

Lancelot as Asyraf

Baik, miskin, pandai berlawan, kawan baik Erika. Abang kepada Kamila dan anak Puan Gwen.


End file.
